


Comic Masks

by CelestialCatastrophe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begins pre-Chara, Dark Undertones, Gaster adopts sans, Gen, Kinda..., Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purely platonic relationship between Skeletons, Sans was once human theory, flash backs, visions of future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCatastrophe/pseuds/CelestialCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t long after taking in the human did he realize his mistake. His final mistake In a world full of hate and discontent. A world still bitter from its detainment. A world, a prison, where the very thought of humans made manys’ blood boil and filled others with a malicious hunger. Though to one human boy it was it was a blessing, and since the day that “dad” had slipped through his masked lips, Gaster couldn’t find it in himself to regret a second of the time they spent together.<br/>Focuses on the theory that sans was the first human to fall and was found then hidden away by gaster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Reason to run

**Author's Note:**

> First off just want to say this is my fic on this site and im super excited to get started! Any constructed criticism is greatly appreciated! Also it says 1/1 chapters and i dont know how to fix that so um just know that theyre will be chapters to comic masks!

No one ran up mount Ebott without reason. Or more so no one would have. With stories of the monsters circulating all throughout the surrounding villages, the war to new to history to cover up, everyone knew just how vicious the beasts beneath the mountain were said to be. And so even after four years not a single little villager, not a single of the most daring dare devils, the bravest of the heroes, or the mightiest of all fighters had dared challenge the rumors of that mountain. That’s why it’s a good thing he was never much of a fighter, never was one to hurt anyone, or a hero, never had anyone see him worthy of idolizing, or a dare devil, never one to seek out danger, or even a little villager, as his home was far too isolated to be considered such. But again no one would climb mount Ebott without reason, so question is, what was his reason?


	2. simple enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go again sorry for the long update period! School got in the way and everything just seemed to be against me updating this! Ill update again tomorrow to make up for it! Also can anyone help me with formatting this stupid thing? Id be really appreciated!

It was a relatively simple question that he just refused to answer. He could if he really wanted to, but no need to keep living in the past right? No need to dwell on the tear stained faces, or the grim reminders that littered his skin. Not like it would have matter anyway because the ground had vanished from beneath his feet and the world around him had already began ascending. His most reliable lie stretched across his lips before a final goodbye left them and he welcomed the new found earth fondly.


	3. Tell Me Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone sticking with this! i know its off to a rocky start but my cat George was just diagnosed with a major blockage in his small intestine and his kidneys had completely shut down at one point, but his surgery was a success and he's home safe and sound! It was hard to get on and actually write with all the back and forth between home and the vet's office. I should be ok with updates now and posting on a regular weekly basis. thank you to everyone reading! leave a comment and enjoy!

The camera’s stagnant relay of waterfall’s tranquil scenery cut to a violent static as golden shadows casted across the lab’s bleach white walls. The scientists took a moment of surprised trepidation before a loud thud and the violent snapping of bone echoed through the sterile silence. He froze, and when no other sound escaped the observatory speakers, he turned.

_“tell me what do think he saw on those camera screens?”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“but I think you do, you’re just not ready to admit it”_

An enormous tv screen lined the lab’s western most wall broadcasting a practically still frame of the underground ruins. Decrepit wildflowers tangled between the blades of sun dyed grass under the magic polluted light filtering in through the barrier. Empty sockets found dark curls peaking through the ruin vegetation as the faint outline of a small figure rose just above the neglected overgrowth. An oozing crimson seeped through the tall grass, just into the camera’s view as alarms immediately sounded in the scientist’s mind at the realization of the worst case scenario.

The ruffle of hastily stacked papers thrown together followed the doctor as he raced from the lab, a simple first aid kit and monster candies in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE KICKING OFF! Finally done with the short updated and am happy to announce that all updates from this point on are set to be at least 2,000 words! 
> 
> One last thing id like to say is to comment down below what you want our special little Comic Sans' name to be! A popular theory dubs him as Ness from Earthbound but im leaving it up to you guys!


	4. Shadows and Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean im a week late updating!? this is blasphemy, I have no idea what youre talking about!  
> Sans: youre a terrible writer  
> Frisk: nah Cristal's just *sans* determination to update!  
> Sans: nice one kiddo, but Cristal sucks at scheduled stuff  
> Me: AND YOURE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE! moving on now!  
> Sans: ah dont be like that  
> But nevermind them! Its here now and i hope you all enjoy!

“tell _me kid, what do you think he found in those ruins?”_

_“I already told you I don’t know…”_

_*Sans hands you a picture of him and a bunch of monsters you don’t recognize._

_“_ _you sure about that kiddo?”_

His left arm lay in an unnatural curl, sickly twisted at the upper elbow, and the faint press of shattered rib jutted against sun kissed skin, desperate to escape from its human confines. what could barely be considered 100 or so pounds collapsed from the pain, his right ankle buckling under the weight.

_“he broke all that from such a short fall?”_

Strained muscles ripped under his desperate movements. ‘One foot before the other’ he reminded himself as the darkness slithered in the corners of his vision. The world around him spun in distorted circles. The ruins echoed with vicious, hungry voices. A throbbing reminder of the danger that lurked just beyond his line of sight. Each voice a piercing confirmation of every rumor, every reason, every lie, every warning.

A knife in his side, and the darkness closed in. inexorable echoes coalesced into a billowing omission of the human’s future, and the darkness closed in. He called out… but nobody came, and the darkness swallowed him.

When he awoke next bright, almost blinding lights greeted him. He blinked as one hand was laid out across his face in an attempt to shield his eyes from the iridescent invader.

“ah… you’re awake!” a male’s voice chided from his bed side, the clanking of metal followed as the man hurried out of the room. Cut knuckles pressed into the padded bedding beneath him as he lifted himself. A quick glance around revealed what appeared to be an out of date hospital room. white, metal walls encased it, and old school medical supplies laid strewn about on wooden, make shift counters. “I know you must be very confused but please lay back down before you pull something else” the mysterious man called from another room. His voice was human enough but it was just odd enough to raise alarms in the boy’s mind. It belonged to a monster. What startled him most though was the kindness it portrayed. He no longer hurt and almost all of his broken bones were healed, whats more the monster’s voice held no malice when he spoke, more of clinical concern. Like a doctor would talk to a particularly young patient.

His eyes widened as questioned flooded his mind, he was out of bed in an instant. A wide grin spread across his lips as the human boy shot off down the hall, running painlessly on his previously broken foot. Before he could get far a large skeletal creature stepped in his way. It wore a thick black turtle neck with a long white lab coat cascading over its shoulders. The human stopped dead in his tracked, his heart pounded in his ears as he backed away from the looming figure.

“I told you to lay back down! All your injuries may not be fully healed yet and-“ The smaller male took a shaky breath as he began back away from the creature. Its face took panic stricken when it noticed his fear and the monster took a step after him, hands raised in a gesture of surrender. “Oh no please do not be afraid, I am Dr.WingDings but you may call me Gaster I don’t wish to har-“ the human chuckled, a large grin spreading across his features. “whats so funny?” Gaster asked, taken aback by the sudden lightheartedness.

“Dr. WingDings? What Like the font Wind Dings?” the boy snickered before tensing slightly. What if he offended him? What if he decided to eat him now!? Did monsters eat humans?!

“yes like the Microsoft font” the doctor dead panned, “but like I was saying” he let out an irritated sign, “I don’t wish to harm you. I found you out in the ruins, you were badly injured so I brought you back to my lab and ive been taking care of you ever since. Now back to bed with you!” He scolded before pointing a single accusing finger back down the hall where the boy came from. “All your injuries may not be fully healed yet and I don’t want you ripping open any old wounds-“

The human boy retreated back before throwing his hands up in a dismissive manner, “woe chill doc see im fine! My ankles all healed up and my ribs don’t hurt at all!” he gestured down to himself, a wide grin on his lips. The tension leaving him completely as the doctor stomped and crossed his arms like an overly annoyed child.

“that’s not the point! Monster medical equipment can only do so much for a human and I’ll need to run another physical diagnostic exam while you’re awake” Gaster huffed before ushering the human further back down the hall.

“wait, excuse me for being a little slow on the uptake W.D,”

“W.D!?”

“because this whole monster thing is a lot to take in, but my ankle isn’t broken anymore and my ribs don’t hurt! How long was I out!?” he continued, ignoring the doctor’s protest at the new nickname.

“first off, do not call me W.D, you may call me Doctor or just Gaster, and second, this is your second day here.”

“So I’ve been out for almost two whole days, but what about my ankle and my ribs? that stuff takes time!” The human exclaimed as he was pushed back into the hospitalesc room. An impossibly wide grin split across the doctor’s skull as he teleported in front of the human. The smaller boy let out a startled yelp as he stumbled back in surprise.

“Magic” the skeletal doctor quipped as he turned from the human and made his way over to one of the wooden counter tops. Lithe phalanges grazed over several pieces of human surgical tools as empty sockets were directed towards days worth of medical reports. The human followed suite as he leaned up against the counter.

“So I thought you said monster medical equipment but all I see are human surgery tools?” he let the question trail off, a nervous edge to his voice.

“Monsters do not bleed,” the doctor said as he reached over to a bowl of neatly wrapped candy of different shapes and colors, “their bodies are entirely made of magic, so there is no use for tradition medical procedures, I say medical equipment as a general insight to its use, but its just simply monster candies I used to speed up the reconstruction of your broken bones.” The doctor explained as he turned, offering a bright orange candy to the boy, “you’re very lucky I was the one to find you, anyone else would either taken your soul or been unable to properly treat your injuries,” Gaster concluded before sweat dropping at the human’s lost expression. “I used the ‘surgery tools’’ he paused after raising his hands in air quotes, “to cut open your skin and reposition the broken pieces of your ankle, arm, and ribs, then used the healing properties of monster candies so the bones would heal back together faster” he finished as the younger boy’s face dropped into look of horror.

“and you knew how to help me because youre a skeleton monster?”, he asked with an awkward scratch to the back of his neck. The doctor looked down, face flat with an unamused expression.

“yes, I know it may be hard to believe but under this shirt isn’t part of my body”

“oh wow doc, I would have never guessed” the human mumbled as Gaster once again took him by the shoulders and began pushing him, this time back towards the bed he woke up in. “so what are we doing now?” he questioned as the doctor motioned for him to sit.

“like I said I have to do a physical diagnostic exam to check your vitals” he paused, walking over to a side curtain that the boy had initially over looked, “and make sure all your walking hasn’t displaced anything” the doctor hissed as he drew the curtain. There was another bed, or more so another mattress, it was completely bare without any sheets and had stuffing protruding from a large cut stretching up the side, a light brown stain encompassed almost the entire mattress as if it had severe water damage. The wall behind it was lined with shelves of more tools, stacks of papers, and several bottles of a whirling purple haze.

“wo whats that purple stuff?” the human boy gawked, his eyes alight with child like fascination.

“well like I said monsters are made entirely of magic, and while I know quite a bit of healing magic myself, I prefer to keep vials of its more concentrated form on hand, just as a precaution” Gaster said looking over some of the hand made tools before picking up a worn out stethoscope and an rustic looking reflex hammer. “Our king, Asgore, has been training a young fish monster named Undyne, she looks about your age actually, and he brings her to me a lot with broken arms and the like” Gaster muttered offhandedly as he turned back to the human.

“is that why the bed’s all stained?” Gaster nodded as he pulled a rolling stool up next to the padded bed.

“you know you’re taking all this quite well” his face held neutral but he wasn't able to hide the suspicious edging his voice, “so far you’ve accepted everything I've said without question, didn't even seem worried that a sentient skeleton was taking care of you, I could have killed you and taken your soul by now” the doctor sneered, his gaze empty. A deep sense of dread crept up the human’s back as the skeletal monstrosity peered up at him.

“well uh there's a lot of rumors surrounding this mountain about monsters and how they eat human souls” the young boy stammered nervously as he struggled to compose himself under the doctor’s gaze.

“so we eat human souls now? Is that what their teaching children now?” the monster chuckled darkly. “nah they're just rumors but I have to admit they are _spine_ chilling” the human tried in an attempt to lighten the suddenly dark room. The doctor smiled sheepishly.

“good one… and I apologize for my suspicions but I cant help but wonder why exactly a human child such as yourself was down here to begin with, and why you're so accepting of monsters” Gaster explained as he went about equipping the horoscope around his neck, “and while I'm on the subject I don’t believe I ever go your name, how rude of me, I am truly sorry”

 

N     M        T     E         A    L    N        U     A     ?  
    A     E        H         F     L    E        H    M     N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! I get to write happier things now! not really! but thats beside the point! make sure to comment what you want our precious human's name to be! and have a nice day!


	5. misguided panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i am back! sorry about the update period ive been talking with another user about some future things that you'll be seeing from me! ive also written this one chapter like 4 times and finally named our precious little ass hole human! I hope the wait was worth it! And yes i did steal the lab assistants' names from 1nky's Spectrum which is REALLY good and you should definitely go check out! last but no least i wanna give a big thanks to MayaTL and Cinder_Rider for their name suggestions! <3

“Nah don’t worry about it doc, my names Samuel, but everyone just calls me Sam”, the human chuckled darkly, his eyes filled with sorrow at the nickname and suddenly, he looked much too tired for someone his age.

“Interesting, I've never met a boy who went by the name Sam” he hesitated for a moment, “why don’t they just call you by your real name?” An impregnable silence spread between them as the human boy stared down into his lap.

“I don’t like it”, was all he said, fists clenched at his side. There was that awkward sense of tension again, but this time it hung so thick one could cut it with a knife and their words still go unnoticed. All consuming, inexorable.

“Leg up”, Gaster instructed holding out a skeletal hand towards the boy’s previously broken limb. Sam raised his leg slightly before allowing the doctor to take his foot, wincing when the older man pulled it into his lap. He shivered as the doctor’s phalanges ghosted over his skin, rough bone scraping slightly at tender flesh as he pinched and felt around the back of his ankle.

The doctor smirked slightly before empty sockets met hazel orbs, “say Sami,” the doctor said facetiously  in an attempt to ease the tension hanging thick between them, “why couldn't the skeleton give bad news?”

“why?” the human asked, lips pulled up in a wilted smile.

“because he didn't have the _heart_ ”, Gaster finished, a large smirk bending Into solid bone.

“Wow doc that was _v_ _erte-bad_ ”

“Truly _tear-ible_ ”, Gaster retorted as he pulled a clip board from his inventory. The human’s eyes widened as the wooden, paper supporter seemingly resolved from nowhere.

“Wo how did you-?”

“Monsters have the ability to create infinitely expanding pockets out of magic and store an infinite number of small items within them. Humans dubbed these our ‘inventories’ and no ones bothered to come up with a better name since”, the doctor explained half-hazardly.

He let the human’s tender foot fall from his lap as one foot planted on firmly on the floor in front of him, and he projected his rolling chair further down the length of the bed, just behind the human’s back.

“So you guys keep inventories just like in a video game, that’s so cool”, Samual gawked, his curiosity sparked by the thought of the monster's magic.

“Is that,” Sam paused momentarily, contemplating how to word his inquiries, as to not offend the older monster, “is this magic thing have to do with the whole monsters eating souls thing? Or like trying to steal human souls?”, he finally asked.

The boy’s stomach dropped when he saw Gaster go stiff behind him. Suddenly there was the ghostly scraping of skeletal fingers against his back. He went to jerk away from the other’s touch but purple danced across his vision, stopping him in his tracks. The human jumping, caught off guard by the sudden color change, the only thing keeping him from falling backwards was the doctor’s hand planted firmly against his spine, prepared for it.

“Lay on back for me would you?” There was a synthetic sense of guilt to his question, and Samuel knew he had caused it intentionally(but with no pain nor lasting effects he couldn't find reason in his mind to hold it against him).

“Yeah sure doc”, he mumbled as a disarming haze settled over his mind, stomping all remorse and concern into the dust. his own voice seemed distant and shaky, lost to his ears. But he did as he was told, laying back on trembling limbs as the looming skeletal creature guided him down onto the makeshift exam table. His thoughts coalescing into a medley of enmity.

_“he attacked him?”_

_“not exactly”_

Samuel had known there was more to the skeleton doctor than first met the eye, but he hadn't expected something like this. He was still laying down from when they finished his “physical” earlier. His eyes had been fixed on the doctor as he sat by taking notes on the human’s condition when no less than an hour after Gaster had finished drugging him magical shocks (and ominously running his fingers just across the surface of his skin), a lab assistant had come rushing in on them. Stuttering over every line as he blathered on about royalty, late reports, and someone waiting to speak to the doctor upstairs.

A thousand questions ran through the human’s mind, but the doctor was on his feet before the mysterious visitor’s name even left the assistant’s mouth.

“Sam I have to go with him, I don’t know how long ill be so please do not touch anything and no matter what do not leave this room”, Gaster commanded sternly, and with that the eccentric doctor was up gathering his things before the human had time to question it.

The assistant, a lanky, almost cat like monster, stood tall on two legs and was covered from head to toe in dull blue fur. He fidgeted nervously from side to side, shooting Samuel nervous glances as the doctor fumbled to gather days old reports, on the other side of the room.

“So who is this guy, the king or, do you guys still have kings?”, the young human pressed cautiously as he eyed the lab coat clad cat.

“Reno, do you have the reports on the barrier’s magic oscillation sequence?” The doctor asked tentatively as he stepped away from the wooden counter top. A large pile of twenty or more papers stacked neatly in his arms.

The human boy cocked an eyebrow at the nervous waver to the so far calm and collected doctor’s voice. Was he scared of this king guy or just scared him finding the human? Also, “what is a oz-ill-otion sequence?”

“It-its down in the observation chamber, I’ll go back upstairs and keep him distracted while you get it!” ‘Reno’ stammered as he scurried towards the exit way, almost tripping over his own feet.

“No, we have to be careful while he’s here with us, we can’t afford giving the king any reason to come down here”, the taller scientist hissed into the cat-thing’s ear.

Sam hadn't seen him move but suddenly the doctor had gone from his bed side to the door way, with a hand of the younger guy’s shoulder. The skeletal monster turned his head slightly, and Sam could see the corner of his right eye socket, devoid of its usual warmth. The pinpricks of light that usually indicated the direction of his sight were nowhere to be seen, and an eerie sense of dread crept up the young human’s back at the sight.

Gaster was looking at him. He knew it, and the sight of those dark, depthless voids sent chills down the boys’ back like nothing ever had before. It was like the knowledge of the doctor’s empty gaze made his hair stand on edge, and he didn't even know why!?

“Bu-but sir-“, the subordinate’s stuttering pulled him from his trance as the human’s bright brown orbs focused on the cat’s concerned face. Anywhere but those ever darkeneing abysses.

“I said no, Its too dangerous now come on we’re wasting time just standing here, take these”, the papers were dumped into the poor assistant’s hands, and he fumbled helplessly to keep them there, “I’ve got them all in order, just straighten them up and meet me in the hall we’ll head up together, as far as his majesty is concerned, we’re simply testing a new coolant for the core piece”, The skeletal monster instructed tersely before he rushed out down the hall.

“Oh geeze this is, this is a disaster”, the anthropomorphic feline mumbled as he laid the mountain of reports on the rolling stool next to Sam’s bed, shuffling the papers with the ferocity of a terrified child.

“What, whats going on?”, the human implored, the kid’s brows furrowed as his features set in a nervous expression.

As frantic as the doctor seemed before he rushed out left him an uneasy, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that the human couldn't seem to shake. Especially when the lab assistant jerked up towards him, as if startled by the younger boy’s presence, before turning back towards the documents in hand. Monsters didn't eat human souls, but this royalty guy sure seemed like he would if both scientists were this frantic to keep him away from the human.

“The king is here, and we cant have him down here with you”, the older cat creature explained wryly, his voice just above a whisper as he finished arranging all the reports right side up. The older man provided no further information on the matter at hand, and Sam decided he wait until Gaster had returned before playing 20 questions with the scientists.

Reno straightened the bottom papers, before standing to his full height and retreating out into the hallway. Adverting his eyes the second they landed on the human.

Gaster joined him a moment later and their voices echoed through the metal corridor presumably discussing the project they’d been recording. But then the hall’s occupants fell silent only seconds later as the heavy foot falls of another, much heavier, monster descended down the stairs leading from the upper laboratory.

“Ah Gaster! Its nice to see you again, my old friend!”

“y-your majesty what brings you down here? We've been testing out new coolant compounds for the core piece, you should know its very dangero-“, he could hear the panicked edge to Gaster’s voice, and Sam could have sworn his heart stopped.

“yes, yes, Owel advised me to stay upstairs, but I wanted to see what was taking you so long, so I had Val accompany me down,” the king’s deep voice bellowed through the hallways swimming through the human’s mind. The king was here, the very monster that Gaster, the so far calm and cynical doctor, had run off just to keep up the stairs and away from him.

The human stopped for a moment, considering his options before taking a deep breath and soundlessly stepping down off the makeshift hospital cot on wobbling legs.

He hadn't pay much mind to it earlier, but the bed Gaster had him on could be seen from outside the doorway, and Sam had no idea if Gaster and Reno could keep their king that far out in the hall or get him back upstairs. His mind was racing as he looked around the room. He had to do something, but what exactly he could do was a different question.

“The current tests have proven very radioactive and unstable, we should all head back upstairs where its safer, and we can take our time presenting the month’s reports!” He heard Gaster exclaim and the nervous edge to his voice practically sent the already nervous kid, into a panic.

He looked around, desperately trying to think of somewhere he could hide, until eyes landed on the beaten, water stained mattress across the room. A thin blue curtain could be drawn to separate it from the rest of the room and make anything on or next to it practically invisible from the doorway. It was perfect, it was safe.

“That sounds wonderful but, radioactive? Now doctor I'm no scientist but, shouldn't we be fine down here now, I mean everything Is put away and contained like it should be right?” There was an irritated sense to the king’s inquisition, and Sam took it as a sign to get in gear. Creeping silently across the lab floor, he made his way beside the abused bedding.

“Ye-yes sir, but we were in quite the rush when we found out you were here, so Reno why don’t you head back and make sure the coolant samples are properly stored, just to be safe, since it seems we wont be back down here for a while”, he heard Gaster intimate from further in the lab. It sounded like they had moved deeper into the hall.

“Ah yeah and you and lord Dremurre can head on upstairs, where its uh, where its safe”, Reno stumbled stupidly, he was such a horrible liar and the more he talked the more obvious it was that they were hiding something. With that in mind Samuel took a moment to catch his breathe before pulling the powder blue curtain out in front of him and climbing atop the bare bedding. Hidden, safe.

_“Wait, if he knew that Reno was coming back why did he still need to hide?”_

_"Paranoia i guess, but it paid off in the end"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we go finally! i love this! sorry for the drastic shift in San's character I know its really different and seems OOC but just trust me on this ok? also sorry i have to cut this short its only 2,055 words but the chapters have been so short and the asgore sequence is so long i just didnt want to put them all together and end up with a massive 5,000 word chapter beside all these short ones!


End file.
